The invention relates to a covering for a foot-pedal, and in particular to a covering for a foot-pedal of a motor vehicle.
A covering for a foot-pedal of a motor vehicle should have a non-slip profile with a good grip on the foot-rest surface. Furthermore, a visually pleasing appearance is often desirable.
A covering for a foot-pedal of a motor vehicle is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,562, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
An object of the present invention is to provide a covering which may be simply assembled, which can be efficiently and economically manufactured, and which is aesthetically attractive. These and other objects have been accomplished according to the present invention by providing a covering for a foot-pedal of a motor vehicle, comprising an elastic covering cap including a plurality of connection studs on a foot-rest surface; and a perforated plate having a plurality of perforations which correspond to said connection studs, such that said perforated plate can be snapped over said connection studs.
According to the present invention, the covering for the foot-pedal is advantageously made in two parts. An elastic support body, which can be fitted onto the foot-pedal, is provided with connection studs extending outwardly from a base portion (foot-engagement surface). A perforated ornamental plate can be simply snapped over the connection studs of the elastic support body.
In order to obtain a positive form-locking connection between the perforated plate and the elastic support body, the connection studs are designed with a lower leg portion, and an upper head portion which extends laterally from said leg portion, such that said head portion includes a downwardly facing support surface. In one preferred embodiment, the connection studs are formed in a mushroom-shaped manner. The perforated plate is provided with perforations which correspond in spacing to the connection studs, and which have a periphery smaller than the periphery of the head portions of the connection studs. In one preferred embodiment, the periphery of the perforations essentially corresponds to a periphery of the leg portions of the connection studs. Since the connection studs are made of an elastic material, the perforated plate can be snapped over the upper head portions of the connection studs such that the perforated plate is held in a form-locking manner by the lower leg portions of the connection studs and/or the downwardly facing support surfaces of the connection studs. The thickness of the perforated plate is essentially equal to the distance between the downwardly facing support surfaces of the heads of the connection studs and the base portion.
A foot-pedal covering designed according to the invention can be given aesthetically highly attractive appearance by use of different materials and different colors of the studs and of the ornamental plate. The elastic support body may be made of any suitable elastic material, for example, of rubber or an elastic polymer. The perforated ornamental plate may be made of various suitable materials, for example, of metal, plastic, or even wood. When a metal perforated plate is used, the pedal acquires a very sporty and pleasing appearance.